Mobile devices have recently become popular. The mobile devices include a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet computer and the like, and their display function is developed. A variety of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a display device using an LED, a display device using organic EL and a cold cathode-ray tube, have been developed for use in mobile devices. These display devices are capable of displaying color images.